


we will call this place our home

by KenkuKry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, if you can count it that way, thank khio for making me post this, they're actual people but if the best tag I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenkuKry/pseuds/KenkuKry
Summary: We will call this place our homeThe dirt in which our roots may growThough the storms will push and pullWe will call this place our home~ North - Sleeping at LastIn which the Head Gamemaker makes a decision. But first, she must say goodbye to those that need it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	we will call this place our home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khio/gifts), [the rest of the server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+rest+of+the+server).



> Khio told me to post this and,, since they're a wonderful person(and I actually am sorta proud of this :eyes:) I did :)
> 
> To all those from the discord, i can never express my love and gratitude to you all enough <333
> 
> (Also; Dedicated to all the friends I never was granted the mercy to say goodbye to)

It wasn’t an unexpected outcome, it was more of waiting for the event to happen. It was inevitable, and all involved knew to some degree.

There were small giveaways from the beginning. Kenny stopped introducing herself with the title ‘Head Gamemaker’. Her ‘research expeditions’ to the districts were over longer periods. How she seemed to hesitate before entering the building at some point, then did the same, every day, before _i_ _t_ happened.

\---

**_HEINOUS CAR CRASH KILLS HEAD GAMEMAKER_ **

At least, that’s what they told everyone.

You see, news travels faster the higher up you are. The President receives the most important news first, of course. After that, the other senators. Then, Capitol citizens, then so on. Somewhere in between that, the Victors’ purgatory of news lies.

\---

It wasn’t a significant occurrence to most, Khio knows this despite his own feelings. Kenny had been... An unlikely ally. Not a friend, but maybe a friendly acquaintance. When he receives the information he isn’t sure how he feels. So, as any person does, he broke the news over breakfast.

“They’re saying that the Head Gamemaker disappeared without a trace,” Khio gave a hand gesture similar to an explosion, “poof and she’s gone.”

There’s an assortment of looks around the room. Mis appears conflicted about the situation. Ashley stares down at her fidgeting hands, a slight frown on her face. Kat just looks confused.

“It’s rather unfortunate. Under such strange circumstances, too.” Havok murmurs to the reply of a few nods.

“Y’know, I don’t think I’ve ever even met the Head Gamemaker,” Kat breaks the silence that had fallen, “what was her name?”

There are several shared looks around the table. Khio looks to Mis, who is staring what can only be described as a desperate apology at Kat. They turn to match Khio’s gaze, answering the unsaid question with a nearly unnoticeable nod.

“You’ve always been best at taking the floor, Khio.” There's a small, sad smile gracing their face as they address him.

Kat’s eyes dart from person to person, looking more frustrated by the second and standing up from her seat. “What’s going on?” She shouts, “what kind of inside joke have you all decided to let me out of?”

Khio starts it gently, almost feeling guilty when he recognises the tone he uses for distressed Tributes. “You remember Kenny, right? The Capitol person that we talk to at galas?”

“Yea, of course!” Kat’s anger simmers with the added dash of confusion, “what’s all this got to do with her?”

Mis clears their throat, drawing the attention of the others. “It started when I dared you to flirt with a random person at that Summer gala. When you approached Ken I didn’t know what to say, but you two hit it off and there never felt like a correct time-”

“Correct time for what?” Kat cuts off Mis sharply, obliviously almost. “A correct time to drag Ken into whatever this situation is? I know you guys don’t enjoy Capitol people much but Kenny is _different_. She loves listening to me ramble about the ocean, she is always interested in the culture of-”

“Kenny is the Head Gamemaker,” Khio said, solemn in tone.

“Four _and_ \--” Kat freezes, slowly to face directly at Khio, continuing with a wavering voice, “Khio... Could you say that again?”

“Kenny is -- well, was Head Gamemaker.” Khio tries to explain how sorry he is through how his words become quieter. How his eyes look away. He doesn't know how to describe how this affects him, too.

It all shatters like glass. 

Kat, in front of all of Floor 5, in the middle of the kitchen, _breaks_.

\---

Three gifts are received by three victors.

Crab, on Floor 6, wakes up to find a plate of fried eggs resting on her bedside table.

When she enquired Kanes about it, they simply sign back _’it was requested by an unknown. Avoxes don’t know where it came from, but it was harmless so I followed through.’_

While eating said eggs, Crab is reminded of something very similar she had done in the past.

~~(Underneath the plate, although Crab does not notice, is a small piece of paper. It reads _'I learned how to cook because of how much I loved your’s. Thank you’_ ) ~~

Khio, backstage before an interview, is passed a cardboard box with his name messily written down.

The person who gave it to him simply shrugs to his questioning glance. So he opens it to find a smaller box filled with hastily sorted electronic equipment. Taped to it is a small note.

_‘Wasn’t sure what you would have wanted, but here are some things you might like. It’s a microprocessor with some other additional things, I thought a D3 person like you would enjoy.’_

~~(If Khio flipped over the paper, he would have seen a small, additional message. It wasn’t much, though. All it said was _’thank you’_ ) ~~

Kat, lost in thought on a couch in Floor 5, receives a parcel from Mheagh.

“Pog, mheagh,” she mumbles, still lamenting.

Mheagh swiftly escapes as she opens the box.

There are two items in the box, a small piece of sea glass beside a much larger object.

Encased in a solid glass prism, there is a large feather from a bird’s wing. It gives her a small pang to the heart when she thinks about Kenny’s near verbose discussions about birds.

There is also a small note, made of flat cardboard. On one side it says ’ _Thank you’_. Kat flips it over and nearly cries when she reads it.

_’I’m sorry.’_

~~(If Kat had recognised the feather, she would have known that it would have come from a pelican. She also would have known that pelicans can only be found in District 4.)~~

.

.

.

As with most mysteries, there carries a myth.

All Victors after the 64th tell of a mysterious woman they see during their victory tour. 

Whenever they tell their speech at District 4, they always notice her obscured figure sitting atop a rock on the crashing shoreline. Sometimes she is wearing a feather-like dress, sometimes Fisherman’s wear. What stays constant, though, is the flock of pelicans that rest around her.

Whenever they catch her eye, she gives an apologetic smile that isn’t seen in the rest of District 4.

When Rishi brings this up once, she is surprised by Bee and Cheff’s enthusiastic responses. So, they all ask the next Victors if they saw _her_ , always receiving similar responses.

When the older members of Floor 6 hear this, most give a short laugh and go along with the joke. 

When Bee brings up the myth to Floor 5, she’s surprised to see Kat instantly turn to hug Khio.

She’s even more surprised to see Khio reciprocate.

**Author's Note:**

> D4 person: Yo why are you here  
> Literal ex-Gamemaker, Kenny: I come to please the pelicans  
> D4 person: ok 'ight


End file.
